The End With My Own Eyes
by Myka
Summary: Eiji just wants to stay with Ash. Ash still doesn't understand why.


"It's all up to you now, Ash."

There is a somewhat amusing tone in Shorter's voice as he leans over the chair's back. Eiji watches the interaction carefully, unsure if he should say something.

Ash leans further back into the bed, supporting his weight with both hands and stretches back, staring at the ceiling. "Call Lee," he says out loud.

Shorter rises and nods as he leaves the room. "Goodnight, Eiji."

"Goodnight." Eiji watches as Shorter closes the door behind him. Takes a moment to look around the room. It's big. Almost like a suite for a king. Ash's presence next to him feels like like a heavy weight trying to pull him. He's not unfamiliar to the feeling. From the second they met he had felt that pull.

He wasn't lying when he told Ash he wanted to see the end with his own eyes. No matter how crazy Ash's revenge sounded. Ambushing a mafia don. Shooting from a moving truck. Eiji had trouble imagining it all going well, but it was Ash's plan. It was Ash who lost his brother because Eiji wasn't careful.

"This is your room." Eiji's thoughts are interrupted by Ash's words. The blond is lying on the bed now, legs crossed in the air.

"There's some spare clothes in the drawer. They're mine, but they should fit you."

Eiji glances around. "Is this just for me?"

"I crash here sometimes, but I'll bunk with Shorter for the night."

"I don't mind sharing," Eiji says immediately. Ash spares him a glance. "I mean—" Eiji mutters as he scratches his cheek nervously. "This is your room right? I don't want to steal your room. I can sleep downstairs or on the floor."

"Are all Japanese people like you?" Eiji feels his face warm up as Ash sits up and scoots closer, invading his personal space. The memory of the last time the blond got really close crashes his thoughts and he reaches with his index finger to rub his bottom lip without thinking.

Ash turns his head slightly to the side, catching the reflex.

"Thank you for helping me that time. I tried to think of all the things that could go wrong with trying to give you the message. It all would have failed if you had pulled away or tried to kick me in the balls."

Eiji laughs nervously. That hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I wanted to help, but I just made everything worse."

"What happened to my brother wasn't your fault."

"If I had been more careful—"

"Eiji."

The dark haired boy's brows shoot up when Ash lands his hand right next to his own on the mattress.

"You risked your life for someone you barely know. I told you to leave the car and you refused. You tell me you want to see the end with your own eyes even if—" Eiji feels Ash's breath on his lips. "Even if that could be tomorrow."

Eiji swallows slowly. "I told you why. I don't want to run away anymore. I know what happened in my life is nothing like what has happened to you, but at the time I felt the world had no meaning for me. The world was empty and pointless. And now when I look at you, I feel it has meaning again and I don't want it to be empty again. I don't want to have regrets. I want to stay with you until the end."

Ash pulls away. "That's a stupid decision." He lies back on the mattress. Hands and legs crossed over once more.

Eiji feels the sudden distance like a small jab. He crouches forward on the edge of the bed. Fingers twiddling together as he tries to sort out his thoughts. "I don't know why. But when you go I want to follow. When you call I want to answer. When you get close I don't want to pull away." He squeezes his hands together. "The last time I felt like this was when I was jumping. I was never afraid to run to the pole, it pulled me too."

There is a moment of silence. Just the sound of the bed moving as Ash un-crosses his legs. "I think you really mean it when you said you want to see the end with your own eyes."

"I do." Eiji turns and leans back, his lips pouting slightly at the younger boy's dubiety. Almost their entire interactions he'd felt like the younger one of the pair, but not this second. This second he knew Ash was pondering what to do with him. With the strange foreign young man that didn't flinch when they kissed. The boy that asked for his gun, faced danger among his rivals, stole a car, and—

Ash sits back up suddenly, startling Eiji. His sets his eyes dead on the dark-haired boy who blinks once, twice.

"That end could come tomorrow you know. I could be your last kiss then."

Eiji blinks. _My first too_. He doesn't say it out loud, just touches his lips yet again. Why can't he stop doing that?

The world becomes green eyes. Emerald. Aquamarine. Jade. Eiji opens his mouth when he feels Ash's fingers playing with his hair again.

"Ash," he whispers the younger boy's name before hard lips crash against his.

Eiji's eyes go wide once more. His fingers fidget on the bed sheet, unsure for a breath as Ash's other hand holds his neck and drives his tongue inside There is no message this time. Just two boys kissing in the dark of night without the sight of prying eyes.

Eiji leans forward. Fingers searching and finding Ash's chest, but the second he makes contact the blond breaks the kiss. Releases Eiji and scoots away.

The green shivers. It's only a fraction, a flash, but Eiji notices even as his heart hammers in his chest. Sees the moment of remorse as Ash stands up and starts for the door. He pauses with his hand on the handle. "Get up early tomorrow."

"Ash…"

Eiji watches as the door opens and shuts. The room feeling suddenly empty. He stands and walks to the door, stopping midway and going for the drawer instead. He decides on a black tank top and dark shorts. Changes quickly and tumbles back into bed. Ash's clothes are a bit long for him, but otherwise fit perfectly. They smell like him too. He stares at the night outside the window, pulling the covers on his feet and settling in.

He glances at the spot Ash had sat in, touching his lips that were still warm.

He closes his eyes. Opens them. Closes them again.

How the hell was he going to sleep?

* * *

Shorter feels the steam rise from the pot, he glances at the timer and taps his fingers on the edge of the counter as he scrolls through the news feed with his free hand.

"Is breakfast ready?" Ash yawns and scratches his forehead as he comes down the steps.

"In five minutes give or take." Shorter places his phone face down on the counter and opens the top cabinet to grab a couple of plates.

"Is Eiji up?"

"I haven't seen him, he's probably still sleeping. Yesterday was a big day for him, though I doubt the cops will arrest him for helping you break bail."

" I doubt it. His boss is friends with Charlie. He'll be fine…"

"For now." Shorter jokes. He misses as Ash's shoulders slump at the words.

Ash pushes himself up to stand. "Shorter." The older boy stops his culinary ministrations and gives his full attention to his friend. The look in Ash's eyes is something he honestly has not seen before. Like many things at once. "If Eiji is on Arthur's radar, he's on Dino's too. He'll be a target. Marked because of me."

"I think he's aware—"

"I feel like no matter what I tell him he will follow me and see the end with his own eyes as he says." Ash doesn't let Shorter finish the sentence. "If something happens… If Eiji is in danger and you can— I'm not asking you to exchange your life, but if you can… protect him."

Shorter's eyebrows extend slowly up, but he doesn't respond. The timer goes off, alerting him the buns are ready. Ash takes his personal gun from his waistband and starts up to the rooms. "Time to wake sleeping beauty."

Shorter nods, and opens the pot. Breakfast is ready.


End file.
